The broken bird
by shinigami666undertaker
Summary: Finny, the Phantomhive's gardener, ends up in the garden of the Trancys and runs into the head butler, Claude Faustus. Ne order and some spilled tea later things get interesting.. A gift for my friend Ellie's birthday Finny x Claude is the main ship but maybe some Claude x Hannah, and Finny x bard or sebastian I don't know yet


For my dearest Ellie~ happy birthday. CLAUDE X FINNY FOREVER.

!This contains explicit yaoi. Don't read if you don't like! You've been warned!

I don't own kuroshitsuji or any characters.

Oh yeah I'm sorry if there's any grammatical errors or stuff that doesn't make sense. I'm using an iPad and autocorrect is... Well autocorrect and we all know now that works..

Finny sat in the garden, enjoying the warm day and the beautiful flowers that were at the peak of their blooming. A small yellow bird landed on the ground near his foot and he looked down at it. "hello little birdy!" he said down at it and reached for it but it flew away, though it flew in a strange way, reluctant about using one of its wings. Oh! It's hurt! Funny realized and chased after it in an attempt to help it. It flew faster but he was determined to help. He tore up the woods as he ran in zigzags after it.

Before long he found himself in a garden that wasn't the one of the manor's. he walked around, amased by the perfect roses and blue flowers that were growing there. He wandered through the maze of shrubs, afraid to touch anything for he feared he'd ruine the beauty. He was too distracted to notice the tall figure standing in front of him. Until he ran right into him. Finny looked up at the tall figure before him and immediately recognized him as the butler of Alois Trancy. "M-Mr. Faustus?" He shuddered and looked up at him. Claude looked down at him, hardly any emotion in his golden eyes. "May I ask what you're doing here?" Claude said carefully yet coldly. "I uh... Saw a bird and it was hurt and I wanted to help it so i chased it.." He looked around at the garden again "You have such a beautiful garden..." He commented. Claude opened his mouth to say something but was cut off by the voice of a young boy from not to far away. "Please excuse me, my master is calling. And try to not destroy the garden, it's quite delicate." And with that he was gone immediately. Finny heard the muttered voices of the two but couldn't quite make out what they were saying but figuring he shouldn't snoop he went back to looking at the flowers.

"Who was that you were talking to?" Alois asked once claude came over to where he was sitting. "The gardener of the Phantomhive's. he mistakenly wandered here while chasing a bird of all things." He replied and poured him some tea, handing him the expensive and delicate cup and saucer. Alois smirked and took a slow drink of the tea. "Oh, I see. Hm.. Claude I have a new order for you." His smirk only grew. "Yes, your highness?" he asked. "I want you to get the phantomhive's gardener addicted to you both mentally and physically until he can't leave your side." Claude merely nodded and bowed, his hand over his heart "Yes, your highness."

"Oh and Claude, be nice to him or it won't work as well. And that's an order."  
"If it is your wish, I will gladly obey." Claude looked up from his still bowing position "Very good. You may leave to him again." Claude stood and disappeared to go back to Finny, a smirk growing on his own lips.

Claude spent the entire day with Finny, despite what he wanted. The gardener got on his nerves quite a bit. He was rather loud and too interested in nature, but surprisingly he did find his stories about when he was tested on a little interesting. Regardless how he felt he carried on, trying to gain his trust. Claude could sense Finny relaxing as they talked, sipping tea in the garden. It was getting a bit later in the day but the gardener happily rambled on, telling a story about Pluto, when he gets a little too into the story and accidentally smashes his nearly full tea cup in his hand, spilling all over himself. Claude saw this as an opportunity.

Claude stood and walked over next to Finny "Come, Finny, I have spare clothes that I believe will fit you." Finny smiled some and stood "Thank you, mister Claude!" they walked next to eachother into the mansion. Alois was still sitting in the garden, Hannah standing .near him with her head down. Alois chuckled quietly and watched as Claude walked into the house. "Ooh look Hannah~ Claude's finally taking him inside~" Hannah didn't dare look up.  
Claude led Finny into one of the many rooms and silently locked the door before getting him some clothes, which he had no intention to put on him yet. Finny stood there, not quite sure what to do and claude sat the new clothes on a table in the room and stood in front of the gardener "You should take off your dirty clothes." He said and Finny blushed a little "With you in here?" Claude nodded "We're both men. Plus, I have to dress my master." He reassured and Finny nodded "I suppose that's right.." and still blushing took off his clothes until he was in nothing but his underwear.

Claude looked down at the small blonde boy sitting on the bed in front of him. He was a little cute, in some way... He guesses. Finny blushes when he notices Claude's gaze on him. "Your underwear are all wet.. You'll need to take those off to change. We have new ones you can have." Claude smirks a little but tries to hide it, and Finny slowly does that. Once they're off Claude wastes no time to get on his knees and lick Finny's sticky, tea-flavored legs. Finny turned bright red immediately and shies away from him. "M-Mister Claude what are you doing?" Claude's golden eyes look up into Finny's blue-green ones. "I'm cleaning you." Was all he responded with. Finny was too shocked to speak; he just watched Claude with wide eyes and red cheeks. Claude never took his eyes off Finny, and slowly he move to lick and clean a more sensitive region. Finny let out a surprised gasp and pushed at Claude's head shyly "M-mister Claude what are you doing..?" He asked but claude didn't respond and instead took the gardener's length into his mouth and sucked then slowly bobbed his head. Finny let out a quiet moan, this being a completely new feeling to him. He took as much of finny into his mouth and his long tongued worked around his shaft as he did. Finny leaned back, hands gripping the sheets tightly "M-mister Claude.." He moaned out quietly. Claude's bobbing only got quicker and his sucking harder and Finny laid back, panting. Finny's toes curled as he was growing closer, though being so new at it didn't know that being so new a d before long he came, moaning Claude's name loudly.

Claude swallowed and sat up, wiping his mouth then he starts to take off his clothes also, lust heavy in his eyes. Finny had gotten him hard and he wanted relief and he wanted it now. In no time he was naked too. He crawled onto the bed over Finny and kissed his neck, rubbing Finny's sides. "You're a virgin, aren't you?" He asked between kisses and he nipped his neck occasionally "Y-yes..." Finny blushed "I'm going to change that." Claude sat up and pulled out a bottle of lube that was hidden in the drawer. What Finny didn't know is that this room was only used for these kinds of situations, so there were all kinds of 'things' hidden throughout the room for these kinds of actions. Finny looked up at him nervously "But Claude won't it hurt? I'm scared..." He smirked "Don't sorry, Finny, it will at first but then I'll turn pain into pleasure, for I am a Trancy butler." Finny nodded slowly "Okay.. I trust you.." Claude sat back on the headboard and covered his fingers in slippery lube. "Will you help me with this?" He pumped his own erection slowly. "And lay so your ass is up here." Finny did what he was told and laid the way claude wanted him to "Will you do the same thing to me I did to you?" He asked and Finny nodded and slowly took ahold of Claude's large length and pumped it slowly then started sucking on it as best as he could. Claude, now feeling more relieved to have that being taken care of focused on preparing him. He rubbed one of his slippery fingers on Finny's small opening before pushing it inside. Finny made a noise when he did and squirmed some at first "T-that feels weird... And it hurts a little.." Claude slowly pushed it in and out of him "You'll adjust to it soon. Keep doing what you were doing." Finny just nodded and went back to what he was doing. Claude worked on stretching him carefully and once Finny was less tense he slowly pushed in another finger. Finny winced and gripped the sheets, tensing up "I-it hurts.." He whimpered "It won't hurt as much if you relax." He said smoothly. "Take deep breaths. Relax." He cooed. Finny tried to relax and did it as best as he could at it then went back to sucking on Claude. It took Claude a while longer but he was taking his time because he wanted to make sure he's ready. He felt stretched out enough for a third finger but Claude wanted something before he did that. He scissored Finny and massaged his walls and for the first time since he put his finger in him he heard him moan and a smirk spread across Claude's lips. He watched finny and tried doing different things, testing to see what he liked the most. If he stuck his fingers in as far as he could and and curved them towards his front he moaned really loud, so he played with the sensitive spot in him until Finny asked for more, and he added a third finger. Finny winced, but the pain wasn't as bad as before and now that Claude knew where he liked it he kept his fingers rubbing that part until Finny was moaning again. He was rubbing that sensitive spot in him with all three fingers. He did that for a while longer until he couldn't stand it any longer "Okay Finny, are you ready?" He sat up "oh... Um... Sure." He replied and sat up. Claude moved so he was kneeling behind him "Get on your hands and knees." Finny did that and blushed but was excited. Claude squeezed another handful of lube into his hand and put it on himself then poked his hard erection on Finny's hole slowly before pushing into him. Finny winced and whimpered "c-Claude.." Claude held Finny's hips "I know. Don't worry it'll get better soon." He waited for Finny to relax and pushed in and out, only going in a little to help him get used to it then he pushed in more. He did this, taking his time, until he was completely inside of him. He slowly pushed all the way in and out until Finny was completely stretched then he picked up his pace. Funny moaned and held onto the sheets. "How are you doing down there~?" He asked. "I-I'm okay.." He responded and claude picked up the pace. "Tell me if I go too fast." Finny nodded in response and Claude moved his hips in a rolling movements and Finny was moaning under him. He reached his and around the gardener's waist and pumped him in time with his thrusts and Finny's back arched. Claude pushed his front end down so his ass was raise up more and went faster and harder. Finny moaned louder and buried his face In the blanket. Claude's other hand rubbed Finny's ass and squeezed it. He flipped Finny over without pulling out and he looked down into the blonde's eyes, which were full of lust. Finny wrapped his arms around Claude's neck but Claude pulled back and kissed down his neck and to his chest, nipping and sucking on one of his nipples, the hand that was on Finny's ass playing with the other one and his other hand still pumping Finny. "A-ah~ Claude~" he moaned and arched his back towards him. Claude started angling his thrusts differently each time until the blonde moaned even louder "r-right there~!" Claude started angling his thrusts to that spot and went even faster. The gardener held onto Claude tightly and panted; Claude smirked and watched him. "Want to feel how hard and fast I can really go~?" He purred into Finny's ear. "Y-yes..!" He said early and Claude smirked and fucked him with demonic speed and strength. "Oh god...! Claude..!" Finny screamed out in pleasure.

Claude was going so hard and fast that Alois and Hannah could hear them from outside. Alois merely smirked but Hannah turned away and couldn't help but feel jealous. The twins were now outside also, standing near Hannah, and they whispered things back and forth to each other and snickered. Alois shot them a glare and they quieted down.

Claude continued to fuck the hell out of him for a while longer until their climaxes were approaching. With one of Claude's powerful thrusts Finny moaned and came onto their chests and stomachs and Claude wasn't far behind. With a few extra powerful thrusts he came, filling Finny with his warm liquid. He thrusted softly a few times before pulling out, his cum spilling out of him slowly. He rolled next to him and held him in his arms. Funny panted and cuddled closer, sweat covering him. "That... Was... Amazing..." He wheezed out in between breaths. "Yes it was.." Claude agreed.

after Finny had caught his breath he looked up at Claude "What time is it?" Claude rolled over and looked at the clock next to the bed "6:53." Finny sat up slowly "I should be getting home.. " Claude sat up also "Ah.. I see.. I understand, you probably should get back to your master. It's also almost time for my master's dinner.." He got the clothes from the dresser and handed them to him "Here, wear these.." Finny smiled and put them on "Thank you, for everything.." Claude kissed him softly "Don't worry about it, Finny. It's my pleasure." Claude smiled and they walked to the door together. He stopped him before he left "Finny, will you come back tomorrow?" He asked and Finny nodded and smiled "Sure! When?" He thought for a moment "I suppose any time is good, so whenever you can. Now you should go, I don't want to get you in trouble." He kissed him again softly "Okay.. I love you, Claude..." He said softly. "I love you too, Finny." Still smiling he kissed him again, more passionately before letting him go and Finny skipped home happily. Claude watched him for a moment before shutting the door slowly and turning to tend to his master. As soon as the door was shut the smile faded and he wiped his lips on his jacket, which he'd taken less than three seconds to be in and he walked to his master.

"Is he gone? What happened? Did it work?" Alois spouted questions once he saw him. Claude sat Alois's dinner down in front of him. "It worked. He will be returning tomorrow." He responded 'Oh joy..' He thought sarcastically and Alois just giggled a d started eating "Wonderful." Claude stood behind Alois and the triplets walked over to him and whispered something into his ear quietly. Claude immediately shot a glare at Hannah. "Your highness, may I be excused for a moment?" He asked, a sting in his voice and Alois just waved him off. Claude walked through the maze of rose bushes and Hannah followed, like she knew he wanted. Once they were far enough away from Alois he turned to Hannah, obviously angry...

DUN DUN DUNNNNNNNN  
NOT FINISHED HAHAHAHAH  
SUCK MY DICK ELLIE I LOVE YOU  
and to everyone ELSE I'll probably update soon but I dunno


End file.
